


I Promise (KuroKen)

by anniesmile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesmile/pseuds/anniesmile
Summary: After Hinata asks Kenma for relationship advice, memories flood Kenma's mind and he runs away. Two hours later, he receives a call he never expected to get.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	I Promise (KuroKen)

The air conditioner and fan were on, making the room extremely cold. Kenma laid on his bed, wearing his favorite hoodie and wrapped around three blankets. He absolutely refused to get up and turn them off. He had been staring at the wall for about two hours, his eyes sore from crying so much. The conversation he had with Hinata had brought many memories back… both good and bad ones. 

His eyes darted from the wall and to his phone. It had been vibrating softly for a while, but he hadn’t bothered looking at it. He got an arm free from the blankets and shakily reached for the phone. He took a hold of it and squinted his sore eyes, looking at the multiple notifications.   
He unlocked it and went to Hinata’s chat. He read through the multiple messages his friend had left and answered with a simple ‘I’m fine, you don’t have to apologize for anything’. He sent the same text to all the people asking if he was okay. Maybe running off from the restaurant hadn’t been the smartest idea… He’d have to apologize in person the next time they hung out. 

He was about to put his phone back down and stare at the wall for another hour when it started vibrating again. He raised a brow and looked at the caller ID, his eyes widening when he recognized the number calling him. He froze, staring at the screen until the line went dead and the ‘missed call’ notification popped up. He blinked multiple times, hoping he was just seeing things. Did he really just…

His phone started vibrating again, the same number on screen. He sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to let it go and just call until Kenma answered. He pressed the accept icon and held the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?” He mumbled, mentally cussing himself out for sounding so quiet.

“Kenma.” He ignored his beating heart when he heard his voice. “Are you okay?”

“What do you want, Kuroo?” He sighed, sitting up on his bed and holding the blankets tightly.

“Yaku told me to check on you…” Kuroo replied, making Kenma sigh again. Out of all people…

“I’m fine.” He answered simply.

“Open your door.” Kuroo interrupted and Kenma’s eyes widen. There’s no way he was here, right? He couldn’t face him, not now. 

“What?” He asked, slowly unwrapping himself from the blankets and getting up.

“Open your door.” Kuroo repeated and ended the call. Kenma stared at the blank screen for a few seconds before slowly walking to the front door. He reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it, opening the door. He kept his gaze to the ground, not wanting to look at him. He stepped aside and watched as Kuroo’s feet entered his house. 

Kuroo looked at the boy in front of him. He looked so different from the last time he had seen him. His hair was slightly longer, probably by his shoulders at this point. He really couldn’t tell that well from it being tied up; and even though he wouldn’t meet Kuroo’s gaze, the dark bags under his eyes were still visible. He stepped closer to him and lifted his chin, making Kenma finally meet his gaze. He was taken aback when he saw tears filling Kenma’s eyes. Kenma looked away from him again and walked past him to the living room. Kuroo grabbed his arm gently and Kenma stopped walking.

“Look at me and tell me you’re fine.” Kuroo demanded, placing his hands on Kenma’s shoulders and crouching down to meet his eyes. Kenma looked at him but averted his gaze quickly.

He couldn’t do it. 

He wasn’t fine.

He couldn’t lie to Kuroo, especially if he was the reason he was like this. 

“I’m not fine…” He mumbled, taking Kuroo by surprised. Kenma met his gaze, tears filling his eyes once more. “You broke my heart, Kuroo.” He deadpanned, taking Kuroo’s hands off his shoulders. Kuroo stared at him, knowing fully well Kenma was about to let everything out. 

“You told me you loved me. You made me happy and got me to open up to you. You made me fall in love with you. You told me we would be together for the longest time. You told me nothing would happen to us, but you left me like I meant nothing to you. You broke my heart and just left me to pick up the pieces! How do you expect me to be fine? How do you expect me to just move on when you were my first love interest, huh? Tell me!” Kenma screamed, hitting Kuroo’s chest harshly as sobs escaped his lips. 

Kuroo pursed his lips, holding back his own tears as he pulled Kenma into a tight embrace. Kenma squirmed, trying to escape Kuroo’s grip, but surrendered and gave in. He cried into Kuroo’s chest, soaking his shirt and Kuroo let him. He deserved Kenma lashing out at him and much more. He was lucky Kenma even let him in his house after breaking him like he did.

“I’m sorry…” He mumbled, kissing the top of Kenma’s head. “I never meant to hurt you Kenma…”

“Why did you then?” Kenma choked out, gripping onto his shirt tighter. 

“My parents didn’t accept us…” Kuroo sighed. “They made me break it off and move away. I never wanted to, but I didn’t want them hurting you in any way.” He explained, finally letting his tears fall.

“Why didn’t you tell me that in the first place?” Kenma asked, pulling away while sniffing. He was so emotionally drained at this point; he was surprised he cried again after screaming at Kuroo.

“They threatened me with hurting you. I couldn’t let that happen.” Kuroo mumbled, taking Kenma’s hands in his. 

“Why are you back then?” Kenma asked, voice as low as a whisper. Kuroo was surprised he actually heard him.

“I got them to back off… and when Yaku told me what happened, I knew I had to see you.” Kuroo replied, moving a loose strand of Kenma’s hair from his face. 

“Does that mean…” Kenma trailed off and Kuroo smiled, nodding at him.

“We can start over. I mean, if you want to, of course… I know you’re mad at me and I hurt you a lot, but-” Kenma placed his lips on Kuroo’s, stopping him from ranting any further. Kuroo closed his eyes, cupping Kenma’s face in his hands and holding him ever so gently. Tears trailed down both their cheeks as the kiss made their hearts beat rapidly for each other. No one had a clue how much they had actually missed the other after breaking up like they did. 

Kenma pulled back, leaning his forehead against Kuroo’s. They stared into each other’s eyes, not uttering a single word. They had told the other everything by just staring. Kuroo smiled and held Kenma close. Kenma held onto Kuroo tightly, afraid he would leave again. Kuroo read him, though, and placed a kiss on his forehead. Kenma looked up at him, asking a million questions but Kuroo’s eyes answered the loudest one.

“I’m not letting you go ever again; I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly suck at angst lmao  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Annie <3


End file.
